Codon Stream of Planet Vegeta
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Betrayed by everyone he cared about, Ben Tennyson is left for dead in the vacuum of space. But when the Codon Stream merges with him and he is found and taken in by the Saiyan race, will the universe be destroyed? Or will Ben Tennyson rise as a new breed of hero? Which side will he choose? Hero or Destroyer? Life or Death? Human or Saiyan? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL! JUST READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not that good at Dragon Ball Z stories, but I hope this one has more to offer to all of you. So, let's get down to business with this story! We've got a long road ahead of us with this particular DBZ crossover.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or DBZ!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Found by a Warrior Race!**_

* * *

In the deepest reaches of space, a lone human body remained in a field of metal and meteoroids. It was obviously male, but he was unconscious.

He had messy brown hair, tanned skin that had paled drastically from blood loss, and a compact masculine frame like that of an Olympic runner. His clothing was in complete tatters, and the damage to his body was extensive showing that his present state was caused by a battle.

His left arm had been sliced off at the shoulder, his legs were bent at an awkward angle as proof that they were broken. He had many deep gashes all over his body as well as bruises and burn marks, and his good arm had multiple chunks of flesh ripped out of it. And that was just the external damage. He had several ruptured organs, a good six broken ribs with one having punctured a lung, and his spine must've been snapped without killing him somehow.

Gripped firmly in his remaining hand was the core of a device known as the Omnitrix. It was still glowing green, and seemed to be the only thing keeping the boy alive at this point.

This boy is known as Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or Ben Tennyson as many people from his home planet know him. But how exactly did this happen to our favorite smoothie chugging, chili fry gulping, Omnitrix wielder?! Well, I'm afraid that at this point in time it's not my place to say.

However, the glow of the Omnitrix was beginning to dim even though Ben was still barely alive. But it seemed as though Ben was still going to live, because out of the storm of meteoroids came an alien ship. The Omnitrix stopped glowing just as a metal claw grabbed our dying hero and began to bring him aboard the ship.

 **"Omnitrix Codon Stream Transfer, complete. Codon Stream has been transferred to subject Ben Tennyson."**

Ben was still out cold, but the core he was holding onto disintegrated into nothing but chrome steel dust. Nothing could prepare our hero for the events that were to unfold in this great journey.

* * *

 _ **HELP! I need you guys to send in any ideas for a possible pairing for Ben in this story! My only requirement is that the girl Ben is paired with is a Saiyan. Thanks, and leave a review! All flamers will be sent to Dabura, Majin Buu, Hirudigarn, Janemba, Cell, Frieza, and Cooler to be tortured for eternity!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I've gotten a few ideas for a pairing in this story so I'll probably just put that up to a vote for you guys. Now, we'll soon see just how Ben interacts with Saiyans. More specifically King Vegeta, and his wife. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Recovery and Visions!**_

* * *

Ben was now in some sort of metal pod that was large enough to fit an above average human inside. There was a glass visor that showed Ben resting inside of it, but still in pain. The pod was filled with some kind of blue liquid while a breathing mask was placed over Ben's face from the nose down so he could breathe. His arm was unable to be regenerated, but the medical scientists on the ship were currently working on a biomechanical replacement arm for him.

The top physicians of the ship, a humanoid and a reptilian alien who both wore white robes, were monitoring Ben's vital signs. They both seemed to be concerned about why their King wanted to bring this strange individual onto the ship. It just wasn't like him to show much kindness to anyone outside his family. But they were astounded by the young man's power level.

"My goodness! A power level of 16,000 his age. Even our King's son, Prince Vegeta, only has a power level of 7,000 at his current age." said the elderly humanoid.

"Indeed, and he doesn't appear to be of Saiyan blood." replied the reptilian. "Planthorr, I'm not certain that bringing this child aboard the ship was King Vegeta's wisest idea."

"What is the status of the boy's health, Malaka?" asked a new voice.

Planthorr and Malaka looked over their shoulders to see two humanoids walking into the lab. The first was Vegeta, King of all Saiyans. He looked a lot like an ordinary human, minus the fact that he had a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. Unlike most Saiyans, who are born with black hair, King Vegeta has brown hair that spikes upwards, and a beard. However, he did have the trademark black eyes that all Saiyans are born with, and tan skin. He wore a black jumpsuit with some kind of armor around his upper body from the waist up, blue shoes, white gloves, and a blue and red cape.

Next to him was a female Saiyan that seemed to be his mate. She had black hair and eyes like most other Saiyans, porcelain skin, and was also very beautiful. She wore her long black hair in a french braid, and had on just a touch of makeup to look immaculate. She wore royal garb of a queen, and golden gauntlets on her forearms. This is Cellena, Queen of the Saiyans and wife to Vegeta.

Even she did not know why her husband brought that dying child onto the ship, but upon seeing his injuries up close she could tell that he was betrayed. That is something that made the warrior within her reach her heart out to the boy. Or was that her maternal instincts? She could never tell.

But Malaka just went up to one of the computers, and pulled up a 3D grid image of Ben. It showed the full extent of his injuries, as well as just how well he was healing.

"Let's see now..." Malaka said to himself. "Yes. Physically, he should be fully healed by the time we arrive on Planet Vegeta. Mentally, I'm not certain. There are slight traces of Mana interfering with his brainwave patterns."

"Indeed. Not to mention his still steadily growing power level." Planthorr added. "Already this boy's power is at 19,000 and still rising!"

Now the two royals were definitely concerned. A child whose power level was rising without restraint? That definitely could pose a problem for the child if this goes on any further than it has. Not to mention the fact that Mana was involved here.

They knew of only one species of aliens that used Mana to attack their enemies. And that species was the Anodites of the Planet Anodyne. Suddenly, the power reader beeped as it reached a final conclusion of this boy's power level.

"His power seems to have stabilized. It's currently at 23,000 and holding." Planthorr reported.

"I see. Keep us informed on whether or not his condition changes, and when he awakens provide him with clothing." King Vegeta ordered.

"Yes, sire!" Planthorr and Malaka replied.

With that established, King Vegeta and Queen Cellena walked out of the med bay. They had more work to do around the ship, and knew that when they got back home there would be a lot of explaining to do. Both on their end, and for the child they found.

But as they were walking, the Saiyan royals were completely unaware of something that was happening to Ben while he was in the recovery pod. Ben's eyes began to twitch slightly, and the brainwave monitor that Malaka was watching began fluctuating as something was happening in Ben's subconscious mind.

"Interesting..." Malaka muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Ben was beginning to see something. Something that was setting off major alarm bells in his current state of mind.

 _"What is this...?"_ Ben thought to himself.

This could possibly be the residual Mana's doing, but Ben was actually having a vision. He could see a planet that was being invaded by... Plumber Ships? And they seemed to be sending smaller ships to eradicate the inhabitants.

 _"A planet being invaded and destroyed? Was it that planet I was told about? Vegeta...? No, no it couldn't be."_ Ben thought to himself. _"But wait... I was being sent there on a mission just before I ended up mutilated by my so called " friends" and "family"! ...What does this mean?!"_

Ben started to gain additions to this vision. It looked like he was spending time with a crew of humanoid aliens that had monkey tails, and he seemed to be closer to a mysterious female member of their race. However, her face was shadowed so he couldn't tell what she looked like. All of this new information was driving our hero insane with worry and anxiety.

 _ **"WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?!"**_

On the outside, Planthorr and Malaka were rushing to get Ben out of the tank. It was clear that the fluctuations in brainwave patterns were not normal for this child.

"QUICK, GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Malaka ordered.

"OPEN THE HATCH, MALAKA!"

The healing liquid was quickly drained out of the tank, and Ben's eyes snapped open. It was clear that the boy was still in shock over the visions that he had just witnessed. The hatch opened just as the breathing mask fell off his face.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lad." Planthorr said. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Ben replied, still too shocked to care that he was talking to an alien. "Whoa... It felt like I was having a nightmare, only I wasn't asleep! At least, I don't think I was asleep..."

"I see... Well in the meantime, why don't we see if your replacement arm is ready to be attached and get you some new clothes?" Malaka suggested.

Ben looked down and saw that his left arm really was missing, and saw that he was only wearing the tattered remains of what used to be his pants. He could sense no hostility or ill intent from these two aliens, and just stepped out of the healing tank.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ben said with a nod. "Hey out of curiosity, where exactly is this ship heading for anyway?"

"We are heading for the Saiyan home planet; Vegeta." Planthorr replied.

* * *

 _ **Well, this chapter's done. I'll be putting that poll up today, but I need to let you guys know something. Starting Thursday, I'm not going to be able to update as often as I used to so don't be surprised if I don't update for a few days at a time. And here's a list of stories that I plan to update next.**_

 _ **Gem of Legends: Emerald**_

 _ **Codon Stream of Planet Vegeta**_

 _ **Ben 10: New Century Zero**_

 _ **Anyways, read and review! My threat to flamers still stands!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Let's see just how well Ben adapts to a new life in Planet Vegeta, shall we? So you know, this is probably gonna be my last update for a few days. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Arrival on Vegeta!**_

* * *

Looking out one of the ship's windows, Ben seemed to be at peace. For the moment, at least. But he definitely looked a lot better than when he was mutilated. He was currently wearing a set of Saiyan battle armor that had been given to him by the king.

He wore a dark green jumpsuit that looked similar to King Vegeta's, only there were no sleeves for the arms. He also had on a pair of white shoes, a white gauntlet on his right arm that covered it from the back of the hand to below the elbow, and a Saiyan Battle Jacket. The battle jacket was mostly white, but it had some green accents here and there. And over his left eye was an odd white device that covered his ear with a blue lense covering his eye. He was told that the device was called a Scouter, and that it was meant to read your opponent's power level.

Ben had also gotten his cybernetic replacement arm before receiving his clothes. It looked like an ordinary human arm that was made of metal, but as soon as it was attached to where Ben's old arm once was, the mark from the Omnitrix appeared on it. Ben's eyes had also momentarily glowed yellow as he felt his DNA being messed with.

But no one dwelled on that. They knew that it was best that some secrets remained buried. And besides, Ben was really just anxious to get to Planet Vegeta and start his new life. Soon enough, the large planet with its red atmosphere and twin suns came into view.

Ben marveled at the beauty of the planet. It was truly a welcome change from Earth. He could already tell that this place was going to feel more like a home to him than Earth ever did. He turned from the window and began to walk to the deck. He knew that this was the start of a new life, and he was pretty excited.

But along with his excitement, Ben couldn't help but feel a sense of worry. The Saiyans are a people of war, and as such don't tolerate weakness very well. And even though Ben does have a very high power level by Saiyan standards, he had absolutely no idea how to use it. That was going to be very difficult for him to accomplish on his own.

 _"Well, I guess I'll just have to take things one step at a time."_ Ben thought to himself. _"After all, I'm sure that with plenty of hard work, I'll become the warrior they need me to be!"_

* * *

 _ **The poll is still open for those of you who have not yet voted. And like I said above, this'll probably be the last update I do for a few days. Next up to be updated is Ben 10: New Century Zero.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Poll is over! Looks like the pairing will be Ben T. x OC Female Saiyan (Relative of King Vegeta). But soon enough we'll see just how the Codon Stream has affected Ben's new Saiyan form. Also, I'm open to suggestions for Ki based attacks that Ben could learn.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **New Home with a New Race!**_

* * *

The ship touched down on a landing port on the planet's capitol city. The ramp went down, and Vegeta and company exited the interstellar vehicle. Ben was even more amazed by the planet's surface. The red sky, the strange buildings, even the unusual rock formations that you wouldn't normally see on Earth.

"Welcome home, father and mother."

Receiving the king and queen along with Ben were a few other Saiyans. The first was a child that looked almost like a carbon copy of King Vegeta, only his hair was jet black instead of brown. He wore a smaller version of King Vegeta's attire, but his jumpsuit was blue and had no sleeves. He also had a brown monkey tail that was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

The second child looked to be around Ben's age. She was by far the most beautiful girl that Ben has ever seen. Although she did look different from the other Saiyans. Like her father, she didn't have black hair. Instead, she had a smooth bowl cut hairstyle that was midnight purple on the left side, and bronze on the right side. Her eyes were as red as fire rubies, and her armor seemed to scream royalty.

She wore an undersuit that resembled a purple leotard, while her battle jacket was similar to her father's. However, her battle jacket was black where the white would be, and was designed for a woman. She also wore pink boots, black gloves, and a Scouter with an orange lense. Her tail was more of a red color and was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Carogo, Vegeta, it is good to see you again after such a long trip." Celena said, happy to see her children again.

The young prince groaned and squirmed slightly as his mother hugged him. Although secretly, he'd never outgrow his mother's hugs. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that, of course. Once she broke the hug with her son, she hugged her daughter who returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

Although Carogo's attention was drawn to this new Saiyan male that was standing a few steps away from her parents. Her Scouter was showing that he had power, but there was something else about him that put Carogo on edge. But she just couldn't figure out why.

"Father, who is that strange Saiyan behind you?" Carogo asked.

"This young man is Ben Tennyson. He will be joining the ranks of our planet's warriors tomorrow." King Vegeta explained.

"Ben, I'd like you to meet our two children. This is our eldest daughter, Carogo, and our son, Prince Vegeta." Cellena introduced.

Ben bowed in respect to the two royal children, and was surprised when they bowed back in a form of greeting. He knew that things were definitely going to be different from now on, but he was just glad that he now had someone that he knew on this new planet.

King Vegeta ordered one of his guards to take Ben to the house he would be staying at, and Queen Cellena turned to her mate with a questioning look.

"Why did you save that boy in the first place, my king?" Cellena asked.

King Vegeta briefly stroked his beard. His answer was clear, but he didn't quite know how to put it into words. So, he decided to just tell her the truth.

"I saved him because I saw the potential to become a great warrior in that boy. I'd rather not let such potential go to waste by letting him die like that." King Vegeta explained. "Besides, I saw a little bit of myself in that boy. He merely needs the proper guidance to unleash his latent power."

Cellena seemed to now understand her husband's intentions with Ben. It was true that he had much power, but he would need to learn how to unleash it through the trials of real life combat. Especially since he was a living version of this "Codon Stream" that Ben had told them about. Plus, she knew that her husband wanted a strong heir to take his place as King one day.

She walked back into the palace with her husband and children. Cellena had a bit of paperwork to take care of before spending time with her children. She had to figure out just what kind of crew would benefit from Ben and his new powers.

 _"Perhaps I should put him into Carogo's crew."_ Cellena thought to herself.

As for Ben? He had just arrived at his new home, and was already settled in. It was a modest home that had the things that one would expect in a house. A kitchen, a bed and bath, a TV room, along with running water and electricity.

Ben had already showered, and was ready for bed. He had a feeling that he was going to need it tomorrow, and wanted to be well rested. Unknown to Ben, the Saiyan DNA that he had scanned from King Vegeta was beginning to take root in his own Human DNA, changing him further. But this transformation would be more permanent as opposed to the ones that had been temporary for all those years.

* * *

 _ **Okay, there's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! If anyone has names for the remaining members of Ben's crew. I already have two, but I need two more. Remember that they have to be vegetable based puns like every other Saiyan (besides Goku). Also, here's a schedule for my update list.**_

 _ **Wednesday: Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix**_

 _ **Saturday (Story Upload): Ben Tennyson: Cooler's Son**_

 _ **Monday: The Tyranno Team**_

 _ **Thursday: Ben 10: New Century Zero**_

 _ **Sunday:Danny: Son of Fasha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**First off, I wanna thank all of those who sent in ideas for the other members of Ben's crew in this story. Second of all, after this I'm going to focus on updating a few more chapters of Quest of the Kaminatrix. I really appreciate all of your help, and hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"Kamehameha!" = Talking

 _"Galick Gun!" = Thinking_

 **"Kaio-Ken!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **First Assignment!**_

* * *

It was a new day on Planet Vegeta, and Ben was being escorted to the launch pad by Carogo for his first assignment as a member of her crew. There were a few differences with Ben now due to the alterations to his DNA that happened as he slept.

For one thing, Ben now had a lot more muscle on his body. His muscles were like those of a great martial artist, being a lot bigger than normal but also compact so they don't hinder his speed and agility. Even his cybernetic replacement arm seemed to have bulked up! His hair was still brown, but now it was spikier than before, and his eyes had turned from green to black. Finally, he had a green furred monkey tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Carogo had actually informed him that a Saiyan loses their power if an enemy grabs their tail, so the best way to avoid this is to wrap it around their waist. However, she also said that with a lot of time and training, Saiyans can overcome this weakness. She was surprised at first by this transformation, but quickly got over it.

"So tell me, are you at all on good terms with the other members of your crew?" Ben asked.

"On good terms?" Carogo asked in surprise. "They're some of the best friends that could ever ask for! We always have each other's backs when in a fight."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Well, first there's Cauliflowenks. He's a good guy, but a monster to his enemies! He's actually the first low level Saiyan to ever be promoted to the elites by fighting against an Icejin... And live! And then there's my good friend, Gine. She's not much of a fighter, but she's a master in the kitchen! But don't let her seemingly gentle nature fool you. She'll literally skin you alive if you make her mad as her enemy! Believe me, one of our enemies found that out the hard way." Carogo explained.

Ben cringed at the thought of being skinned alive. But then again, this showed him that the old saying is true. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Carogo noticed Ben's discomfort, and decided to just talk to him about her last teammate.

"Finally, there's Luxes. He's the more serious member of the crew, but he's a good soul once you get to know him."

Ben nodded in acceptance of this information. They did indeed sound like a reliable crew to work with, and Ben was actually pretty excited to be working with them.

"Hey, Carogo!"

Ben looked up to see three other Saiyans standing on a pad that had five different pods that were white with red lenses for windows.

The one who spoke was the Saiyan known as *Cauliflowenks*. He was a very tall Saiyan that had the build of a bodybuilder. Very muscular and obviously built for power in his physical assault. He had the trademark black hair and eyes that all Saiyans had, but it was a mess of spikes that he pulled into a low ponytail, along with a black monkey tail that swayed freely in the air. His skin was also very dark much like someone who lives in Africa. His armor was a pair of black pants, a red and black Battle Jacket with yellow "shoulder pads", and a pair of white gloves and shoes.

The second member was a female Saiyan by the name of *Gine*. She had messy, shoulder length black hair, porcelain skin, a brown monkey tail that hung free, and she seemed to have a lot less muscle than many other Saiyan females. While female Saiyans retain their feminine body structure, they do normally develop noticeable muscles on their arms. But Gine seems to be the exception to that rule. Her armor was primarily pink with some green accents, and resembled a dress that fell to just above her knees. She also wore a sleeveless jumpsuit underneath her armor, along with white gloves and shoes.

Finally, there was *Luxes*. He had black eyes, long hair that was straight and fell just past his shoulders, tan skin, and a white furred monkey tail wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a blue and green jumpsuit with no sleeves, a standard white and yellow Battle Jacket that was actually reinforced, along with black gauntlets and shoes. His muscles were more lean and compact like an Olympic swimmer.

All three of them were wearing Scouters that had green lenses, and seemed to be curious about this new arrival. They knew there would be a new addition, but they figured it would've been one of the more well known Saiyan warriors.

"Who's this guy?" Cauliflowenks asked.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet our newest crew member, Ben Tennyson." Carogo introduced. "Ben, these are my crewmates, Cauliflowenks, Gine, and Luxes."

Each Saiyan raised a hand in greeting, but with Gine already being a mother to a two year old child, she went into what was dubbed "over protective mother mode". She walked over to Ben, and started to poke his stomach curiously.

"You seem to be a little thin." Gine said in disapproval. "Didn't your parents ever feed you?"

"Uh... They tried. But the things my mom cooks weren't exactly along the lines of edible, so it was usually just fast food for me." Ben explained. "Fortunately, I stayed in shape due to all the fighting I did."

"Good, so you have experience out in the field. Guess you're not too much of a rookie after all." Luxes said jokingly.

"Although I'm pretty sure you don't know how to use Ki yet, so we'll need to teach you how to do that." Cauliflowenks added. "After all, what good is power if you don't even know how to use it?"

All those present nodded in agreement. Having power meant nothing if you couldn't use it properly. The team had already been informed about what happened to Ben, and had plans to help him along. But for now, they had a mission to get to.

However, before they left, Ben took this time to scan each member's power level for future reference. He was actually quite surprised by their power levels, and knew that this came with plenty of experience on the battlefield.

 _"Gine has a power level of 3,000, Cauliflowenks has a power level of 11,011, Luxes power level is 14,000, and Carogo is the strongest of them with a power level of 17,000."_ Ben thought to himself. _"I've got a lot of catching up to do if I wanna harness my full power!"_

Ben was broken from his thoughts when Carogo began to explain their mission.

"Alright, guys and gal, listen up! Father has assigned us to go to Planet Kreegg to wipe out its inhabitants so we can sell the planet later. Apparently, its inhabitants know how to fight, so stay on your toes!" Carogo briefed. "Ben, since you don't yet know how to work a Saiyan Battle Pod, I've input the coordinates for you. Now let's move!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Ben was a little disturbed at the thought of wiping out all life from a planet, but didn't say anything. He just got into his space pod, and flew off with the others for his first assignment as one of King Vegeta's newest soldiers. But what he didn't know was that a familiar figure from his past was already on their way to Kreegg to claim the planet for themselves. And this guy had more power than anyone on any planet could ever imagine.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will show how Ben and Carogo get together. I promise! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm also still accepting possible Ki Attacks that Ben could learn. And how much you guys wanna bet that this guy that's heading for Kreegg is either Vilgax or Frieza? Whoever guesses right will get a shout out in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

 _ **Arrival On Kreegg!**_

* * *

As the Saiyan Battle Pods made their way to the planet Kreegg, Ben was thinking long and hard about one thing. His mission was to kill. He was told that he had to end the lives of millions of people, and he didn't think he could do that! He's been a hero for his entire life, so killing others wasn't really in his list of morals. But if he didn't fight, then the others would no doubt think he wasn't worth their time.

What he doesn't know is that the others were conversing amongst themselves about Ben. But not in a negative way.

"He's been pretty quiet back there." Gine said. "Do you guys think he might be sick or something?"

"I don't think so, Gine." Cauliflowenks replied. "He seemed pretty shaken up when we told him that we had to wipe out all life on Planet Kreegg. I don't think he's ever fought to kill before."

"And we all know how hard one's first kill can be." Luxes added. "He'll be pretty shaken up from having to take the life of another sentient life form."

The Saiyans had to drop the subject for the moment. They were entering the planet's atmosphere, so they'd need to brace for impact. They shook slightly as their pods impacted with the ground of the planet they were sent to claim for Vegeta. The doors to their pods opened up with a hiss as the pressurized oxygen from within was released.

Our crew of Saiyans exited their pods, and climbed out of the craters. Using their Scouters, they decided to first find out how powerful their enemies were. None of them were disappointed by the results.

"Hey, Carogo, I'm picking up several power levels that are well over five thousand!" Cauliflowenks said.

"That's good. This'll make decent training for Gine and Ben." Carogo replied. "For now, though, we should find somewhere to hunker down."

"You're right, Gine!" Luxes added before his stomach growled. "But can we eat first, PLEASE?!"

This question made the whole crew fall over anime style. But they had to admit, Luxes has a point. No sense fighting anyone on an empty stomach. Besides, Carogo and the others would be lying to themselves if they said they weren't hungry.

"Okay, Luxes, you win. We'll eat first, and find shelter later." Carogo replied. "Cauliflowenks, you're in charge of finding a place for us to hunker down. Ben, you'll go and get us some firewood. Luxes, you and I will go hunting for some good meat. Gine, you go and find us some fresh water."

Having their orders, everyone split up to complete their assigned tasks. But Ben knew that his skills as a martial artist were abysmal at best. Nonexistent at worst. So he decided to get himself up to par while on this mission. And how was he gonna do that? Two words…

TRAINING MONTAGE!

* * *

 _ **I will give a shout out to whoever can guess the song I'm using for the montage. Now I'm gonna update Random Crossovers with Chaotic. Enjoy! LEAVE A REVIEW, PEOPLE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!*****_

 _ *****Saiyan Name Vegetable Puns: Carogo = carrot, Cauliflowenks = cauliflower, Gine = negi, Luxes = lettuce.*****_

* * *

 _ **Mission Objective: Eliminate a Threat to Vegeta!**_

* * *

Ben was busy thinking about how he was going to get a good workout routine set up so he could better harness his newfound power. He and the rest of his crew found a good cave to set up camp, and were currently planning out how to go about taking over this planet.

"...Cauliflowenks will then take out the Capital city with his strongest attack, leaving the rest of us to scavenge the ruins for anything of value. Any questions?" Carogo asked as she finished going over the plan of attack.

"Huh? Wha?"

Ben was broken from his thoughts, and obviously hadn't been paying attention to the plan. And while Carogo was annoyed by this, she did have an idea as to why he wasn't listening. He probably doesn't even know why they're wiping out the Kreeggians in the first place.

"Ben, do you know why my father sent us to annihilate this planet's inhabitants?" Carogo asked.

"No. Why is that? Can't we just settle this diplomatically instead of resorting to bloodshed?" Ben asked in return.

"Father already tried that." Carogo said.

Upon seeing the confused look on her new crew mate's face, the Saiyan princess decided to further explain what she meant.

"About two years before you were found by my parents, they came to this planet to try and negotiate a peace treaty with the Kreeggians. The Saiyans would open trade routes with them, as well as provide aid during times of war. However, these barbarians don't want peace. They wish to conquer the Saiyan home planet for some galactic warlord known as Vilgax." Carogo explained.

Upon hearing the warlord's name, Ben grew furious. He remembered all the times that old squid face tried to kill him in order to get the Omnitrix, and it caused him to unconsciously flare his Ki.

"Whoa, dude, calm down! You want these mutated freaks to sense us!?" Luxes asked incredulously.

While he was still angry about the mention of his arch nemesis, Ben decided that the mission was more important than his own pitiful squabbles. So he got his power under control. But just barely.

"I take it you and Vilgax have some sort of bad history with each other." Cauliflowenks stated.

"You can say that. Yes." Ben replied.

That's when Gine decided to save Ben from the interrogation that was sure to take place. And the best way to do that was with a Saiyan's only other weakness. Namely their monstrous appetites.

"Okay, y'all, food's ready!" Gine said.

And boy was it a spread unlike anything Ben had ever seen before. There was meat, hearty veggies, fresh fruit, clean drinking water, all that good stuff. And if definitely already had her teammates sitting at their assigned spots with their mouth's watering.

"We can finish interrogating our teammate later. For now, let's put all that good meat you guys caught to good use!" Gine said.

"Magical…!" Carogo breathed with stars in her eyes. "Go ahead and eat as much of this as you want, Ben! Gine's cooking is second only to my mom's!"

Now normally, Ben wouldn't go about eating strange food like this. But then again, normal has never been a word in the boy's dictionary. So, he decided to go ahead and fill his empty belly. As soon as the food touched Ben's tongue, his eyes widened in shock and amazement.

A quick x-ray of Ben's brain cavity reveals that his mind both literally and metaphorically blew up from the intensity of the flavor.

"Sweet mother of Neptune's mother…! WHAT HAVE I BEEN EATING ALL THIS TIME!?"

Ben soon began to eat at a normal pace, but with much more gusto. Something that the rest of the crew soon began to do themselves. Hey, Saiyans may eat a lot, but they know how to savour great cooking. Especially since Gine happens to be the best cook on the whole crew.

"So, Ben, why did you freak out when I mentioned Vilgax? Does it have anything to do with your past?" Carogo asked.

"Yeah, it does. When I was ten and up until this point, Vilgax kept coming after me in order to get his hands on the Omnitrix." Ben replied.

"And that's the device that turned you into a living version of the Codon Stream, correct?" Luxes asked.

"Yeah." Ben said.

The others could easily tell that this conversation wasn't one that would get them a lot of info out of Ben, so they dropped the subject for now. They knew they'd have to help him with his training tomorrow, so they decided to finish eating and get to bed early.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **HELP! I need help with designing a look for the Kreeggians! Please send in your ideas VIA review! Thank you, and good day.**_


End file.
